Secrets Are Made To Be Revealed
by MysteriousWriter-Ami
Summary: Misaki was not who she thought she was,she was the long lost Heiress to the Sanzenin Family, her appearance changed. After High School, Takumi was whisked back to England.Misaki Ayuzawa was no more, in her place was Misaki Sanzenin. When she was broken and shattered and confused. Who would come to her aid?The playboy Tora Igarashi? Or the very man who broke her heart? Takumi Walker
1. How Things Began,,,

How it all began...

** Hi, This is a maid-sama fan-fiction. This story has my OC and some of the characters in the manga and anime. So Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gosh!" Misaki muttered as she hurriedly stuffed her documents into her bag, Is has been 10 years after High School. In that 10 years so much had happened, Misaki was actually the long-lost heiress of the Sanzenin Household the second richest company in Japan. As for Takumi he rushed back to England to help with the main company. The both of them lost contact after since. Misaki remembered the day when she me her mother...

* * *

**Flash Back**

"Stupid Perverted alien!" Misaki cried as she stormed out of the house. It was the day after graduation and Usui has sent her a text message saying he was leaving for England and it was for the best that they broke up. She slammed the metal gate and not knowingly bumped into a well dressed lady who immediately fell.

"I'm so sorry!...Are you alright?" Misaki said while wiping away her she helped the lady up.

"Are you by any chance Ayuzawa Misaki?" The woman asked.

Misaki nodded her head astonished that the woman knew her. The woman passed her a well sealed envelope and smiled at her and told her to read it. Before Misaki could response the woman took off in a black Limo. Misaki gently opened the envelope and read what was on it.

* * *

**Dear Misaki,**

** I know you might be shocked,but I do not have the courage to say this to you face to face. You may have thought while you were growing up. Why your "mother" was so frail in health and could not take care of you and your sister. Well the reason being, she's not your mother. She was a well pai and trusty servant of the Sanzenin household from Japan a few years ago. I am Okinako Sanazenin, the grand-daughter of the founder of the "Sanzenin corporations. If you want to know more meet me in the Sanzenin building today at 4pm. I know that your "mother" had recently passed away. So I understand that you don't want to know the truth yet. Please keep this private.**

**`Okinako Sanzenin**

* * *

Misaki dropped the letter in shock. Her mother...Minako was not her birth mother? Was Suzuna even related to her? Who is this Okinako Senzenin? Questions flooded her mind as Misaki mindlessly slipped on her coat and headed to this Senzenin Building to get the answers she wanted. She flagged down a cab and raced to the Senzenin through the doors of the building she hurried up to the front desk.

"Which floor is Okinako Sanzenin on?" Misaki asked.

"Who are you?" The bored receptionist asked.

"Misaki. Misaki Ayuzawa." Misaki replied. The receptionist's eyes widened in shock.

"On the 26th floor, here is the access card to her office." The receptionist stuttered. Misaki quickly muttered a Thank You before heading to Okinako Sanzenin's office. Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" The lady called. Misaki quietly walked in. At the sight of her the womans face lit up.

"Misaki, Before I answer your questions. When I give you my reply can you not interupt me. I know you were always a stong willed child when you were younger filled with courage and wil" The woman replied.

"Okay. How was Minako related to you? I always thought something was wrong. When I was about 16 and I came back from school. She went into a panic and started crying and apologizing." Misaki asked.

Okinako took in a deep breathe and began.

"She was my maid. Well not exactly my maid more like my friend. She was born in the mansion from one of the maids and I hid her in my closet when i was 5 and told my parents she was the daughter of a merchant who died. She was like my sister. It all started when on the 2nd of July, when the Senzenin head quarters files had been stolen by an enemy company by the name of Aniorus. In England. I married a man from another company and was with his child. We all wanted to protect that very child and decided to name that child Misaki and sent her to Japan to start afresh and escape from the cruel politics. Until she was 18 when her position as the Sanzenin heir would be rightfully annouced. When the Senzenin Corperations could pick themselves up."

"So that child was me?" Misaki muttered. Okinako nodded and continued.

"Hence, Minako kept your true identity from anyone inclusive of you to protect you. She brought you up as her own daughter and instilled much of values in you although your stubborness comes from your father." Chuckeled Okinako.

"Suzunas not related to me at all?" Misaki asked with tears streaming down her face.

Okinako came closer towards Misaki and hugged her.

" I'm sorry I did not tell you this earlier. I should have kept you by my side. Im sorry Misaki, Im so sorry." Okinako cried as she hugged Misaki close.

"Its okay really Mom..." Misaki said. Okinako freezed at Misaki calling her mom.

"You really accept me as your mom Misaki?" Okinako asked. Misaki nodded.

After that Misaki was now the heiress of the Sanzenin household and was next in line to take over the business. She and Suzuna were still in close contact and remained friends while Sakura and the rest of her friends accepted the fact.

* * *

**End Of Flash Back**

* * *

Misaki then got closer with her real family in the past 5 years and she changed quite a bit from staying in America. Her raven hair was dyed blonde and instead of solid ornxy eyes they became a dark shade of blue. She was currently late for a meeting with her parents to discuss something quite important. She grabbed the files and jumped into her Ferrari and zoomed to her parents mansion.

* * *

** Thats the first Chapter look forward to more.**

**`Aly :P**


	2. Old Friend

_** Hi,**_

_**Thank you so much, even though its only two reviews. I'm really happy that people actually want me to update the story! Okay without anymore delay here's the next chapter of Secrets Are Made To Be Revealed.**_

* * *

As Misaki drove down the lanes of San Fransico, she thought of what Usui had sent her a few months back. She went back to her old house to clear out whatever memories that remained. When she discovered the letter from him.

* * *

_Dear Misaki,_

_ After those long years, I think you may have moved on. Leading a different live with a Special person. it would be great to see you, but under the chains of my grandfather. i am not permitted to leave San Fransico. I'm sorry for causing you hurt and I hope that you moved on and forgot me. If this letter gets to you I'll know that you have not forgotten, have not moved on and I would still be trying to break out of these chains to come back to you._

_Love You Always,_

_Takumi Usui._

* * *

Memories about the good and bad times she had with Usui flooded her mind as she struggled to fight back tears. Finally arriving at the Sanzenin Mansion, the big metal gates swung open as she got out of her car. Smiling at those who stood in front of her. How they immediately welcomed her into the family. Misaki walked up the marble staircase and entered the mansion.

"Hello, Ms Sanzenin." A familiar voice greeted.

"Megan! Good to see you!" Misaki called. Megan, who's parents died in a tragic car accident was Misaki's parents friends. They decided to take Megan in when Misaki entered the family. Megan was Misaki's only friend in San Fransico. She was not even called Misaki here, She was called Heidi Sanzenin. They both exchanged a brief embrace before Misaki made her way to the Study where her father was waiting.

Misaki entered the study after knocking and saw her father Hiro Senzenin sitting at the desk.

"Misaki!" Her father exclaimed upon looking up.

"Dad! I missed you!" Misaki said.

"I knew i should not have sent you to study! That was the worst decision ever!" Her father called. In such a short period. Misaki became a Daddy's Girl.

"Misaki your back!" Her mother exclaimed upon entering the Study with a stack of files.

"Yeah I'm back Mom!" Misaki said and sat down on the sofa. They then exchanged small talk about how was University and things like that. When her father spoke up.

"Okay, Misaki the reason why we called you here on the same day you came back from US. Was to tell you something really important. Our company has sealed a Business deal with the Walker Company. And their heir of the Company is in charge of the Deal, so I and your mother have decided it would be good if you took over this project." Her father said.

Misaki's heart dropped as she heard her father mention the Walker Company. Takumi...

"So here are the files Misaki, the meeting is in a weeks time. So get ready for it." Her mother said with a warm smile. Handing her the files.

"Thanks Mom." Misaki muttered.

"Right so are you staying here? Or are you returning to your apartment?" Hiro asked.

"I'll probably return. Bye Mom! Bye Dad! See you guys on the day of the meeting." Misaki said smiling, and she stood up and headed to her car.

Misaki drove back to her apartment she unlocked her front door and slumped onto her couch. Thinking..

"I wonder if he stills remembers me...Would he recognize me? I didn't really change much just my hair and my eyes though..." Misaki thought while playing with a loose strand of her blonde hair. "I'm just going to let fate decide it then..." Misaki thought.

Misaki then got up and took a long bath. Organizing her muddled thoughts in her head.

* * *

_**Three Days Later,**_

* * *

The day for the meeting was approaching fast, Misaki had prepared the slides and any information about the business deal. For some in explainable reason, she felt very nervous. She paced the living room, thinking about the presentation.

"What is wrong with me?! I need to cool off." Misaki said as she slipped on her coat and prepared to head out to the Gym. Grabbing her purse and car keys, she headed out to her car. Driving to a Gym near-by where she has a membership. She parked the car and walked to the lobby to realize that it was under her breath, Misaki turned around to head back to her apartment. Suddenly someone bumps into her.

"Ooof! I'm sorry i was not looking at where I was going." A well dressed lady said.

Misaki smiled and helped the lady up. It not being something official. Misaki introduced herself as Misaki Sanzenin.

"Oh! Your Japanese too? You don't look like one though. Anyway, I'm Kourin Sajiku." The lady introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you!" Misaki said.

"Oh! Are you free? Do you want to go for lunch together?" Kourin said smiling.

"Uhh...Sure!" Misaki said. Having nothing else to do she agreed.

"There is a really good Sushi restaurant near-by! They dont permit cars though. Do you drive?" Kourin asked as she walked out of the building.

"I do, but I'll get my driver to drive my car home and pick me up later." Misaki said as she pulled out her phone to call her driver.

Kourin smiled and they headed to the restaurant.

"Good Day, Miss Sajiku. There's a special table for you and Ms Sanzenin." The staff called.

"Wow, they actually know me." Misaki said.

"Yep, apparently they know every single hot-shot living in San Fransico." Chuckled Kourin.

Misaki and Kourin ordered their food and chit-chatted. In the middle of lunch, Kourin's phone rang.

"Whoops, I have to take this." Kourin said and answered the call.

Misaki continued to eat, when Kourin hanged up.

"Looks like my boyfriend is picking me up, there he is now." Kourin said and she waved at a man dressed smartly in a suit who just parked his car from the restaurant window. The door jingle as the man entered the restaurant. Kourin stood up and gave the man a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Dear! This is a friend I just met today." Kourin said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Misaki Sanzenin." Misaki said while shaking the mans hands. The man removed his glasses and warmly introduced himself.

"Hi, Misaki. Pleased to meet you. I'm Tora Igarashi"

...


	3. The Walkers and Igarashis

**Hi Guys, Thanks for your continuous support to my story and I am very grateful. So without any more delay here is Chapter 3 of… Secrets Are Made To Be Revealed.**

* * *

_Where we left off, Tora was in San Fransico and he met Misaki. If your wondering when Takumi is coming into the story. This is what you will be waiting for._

* * *

"Okay. Looks like we got to go. It was nice meeting you Misaki." Tora said smiling while getting out his wallet. Preparing to pick up the bill.

"Actually I'll pay the bill. It might take a long time so I suggest you guys leave first." Misaki said while pulling out her sunglasses. Feeling that Tora was staring way too much at her as though analyzing her. Kourin noticed this and Chuckled.

"Tora. Honey you are making poor Misaki here feel embarrassed."

"Well, She looks a lot like Misaki Ayuzawa from Japan. The lady Takumi has been looking for...Exactly except the blonde hair and blue eyes..." Tora muttered making a harmless passing statement. Misaki upon hearing that very sentence froze up. Takumi was actually looking for her...

"Okay see you Misaki! Lets meet up again for a Gym Session!" Kourin said smiling as she keyed in her number into Misaki's phone. Misaki gave a meek smile before paying the bill and calling her driver. Just in time to see Kourin and Tora off. She then absent-mindedly told her driver to drive her to her office as she drove herself into over-drive. Something that she usually did to brush the complications of fame and fortune to the back of her mind.

"Whats the cause of your over working today?" Nanami, Miskais' private assistant called as she set down the huge stack of files onto the the table. Misaki often did this to forget the pain, stress and anger that was long forgotten. Instead of her old and violent way of revealing her anger in High-School. Misaki often worked herself to the core to forget about the unpleasant things. Misaki heaved a sigh of exhaustion as she leaned back into her chair observing San Fransico.

After a few hours of more intense working, Nanami who soon gave up to force an answer out of Misaki, left the office and headed home. MIsaki on the other hand made a mental note to herself that the meeting tomorrow would be postponed to 10 in the morning instead of 8 in the morning. Before, driving back to her apartment. Once, Misaki opened the door of her apartment she headed to the living room and fell asleep on the couch into a dreamless slumber.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Misaki jolted awake to her phone ringing as she answered the phone still half-asleep. Realizing it was a prank call she woke up to check the time and realized it was already 6.30. a.m. "Nuts!" Misaki exclaimed as she forgot the mental note from last night as she hurriedly prepared for the board meeting. Suddenly stopping in her track, Misaki realized that the meeting had been postponed and she silently cursed herself for being muddleheaded. She then went to take a bath. Then, tying her hair into a fancy hairstyle, before slipping on a Chiffon Ruffle Formal Dress from the Summer Time Collection with a matching pair of sliver GAP heels. Misaki then went to have her breakfast before heading to work in her BMW.

Upon arriving at the head quarters, Misaki parked her car before entering the office building, The staff all greeted her and she gave a meek smile before heading up to her office which was on the 23rd floor. When Misaki got out of the lift she bumped into a well dressed man whom looked like he was in his twenties. Picking up her sunglasses which fell she locked eye contact with the man. Emerald eyes met Azure Blue eyes.

"Have I met you before? You seem familiar." The man said. "Anyway I'm Takumi Walker nice to meet you." Misak looked up and saw the shell of the boy who she knew in high-school. His emerald eyes were filled with sadness, guilt and regret, his eyes were empty and the smile on his lips did not even reach his eyes. The perverted smirk that he had was gone. The bright smile that a perverted alien should have was also gone. Misaki blinked hard, trying to comprehend that the man standing infront of her was her Takumi. MIsaki resisted the urge to run into his open arms and cry into his shoulder.

"I'm Misaki-Heidi Sanzenin. Pleased to meet you, You can call me Misaki." Misaki said while trying not to let her tears fall. A stray tear trickled down her cheek and Takumi noticed and wiped it away. Before Takumi could do anything else, Misaki turned on her heels and walked away while letting her tears fall freely down her face. Slamming her office door behind her, Misaki burried her face in her hands and cried till she had no more tears to cry. Before she pulled herself together and managed to fish out her phone to call Nanami for help.

"N..nanami? Can you..c...come over to my office I need your help." Misaki said sniffing. Without wasting anytime, Nanami hurried over and listened to Misakis woes and helped Misaki clean up her ruined makeup and apply a fresh coat of makeup.

"So, Takumi Walker is back?" Nanami muttered while putting on the final touch ups. Misaki nodded and said.

"Thanks Nanami...I knew I could always count on you." Misaki said smiling as she gathered her materials and left for the conference room. Closing her office door behind her. Opening the conference room doors she entered the room all smiles masking her true emotions.

Behind those doors, Misaki was in emotional turmoil. Her eyes fell upon Takumi when she entered the room as she greeted all the other partners whom were supporting the partnership of the Walker Company and the Sanzenin Company.

* * *

**Thats the end of Chapter 3! Look forward to the next Chapter :)**


	4. The New Start

**Authors Note:**

**WARNING! THE AUTHORS NOTE HAS SPOILERS TO THE MANGA! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

Hello Guys,

I am updating sooner because I have some free time on my hands and I present to you the fourth chapter of….Secrets Are Made To Be Revealed. I know some of you don't read the Authors Notes. But here does nothing, I want to thank you guys for reviewing this story. In my entire life I usually kept the stories that I wrote to myself. But this platform has given me the courage to post my stories online. Thanks for Reviewing and Reading. :P

In this Chapter I just wanted to explain that. I am not using the same background Takumi had in the manga. Instead of having being an illegitimate son of the butler that served Takumi's mom. Takumi in my story is the real born son of the Walker family. Gerald did not exist. His parents sent him to Seika High to learn about Japan. Where they were aiming to do a co-development chain with the Sanzenin's.

* * *

"Good afternoon, distinguish partners supporting the collaboration between the Walker Company and the Sanzenin Corporation. We have to thank Mrs Patricia Walker and Mr Edward Walker for agreeing to this partnership and also the Igarashi's, Toshinami Igarashi and Hiroshi Igarashi." Misaki said as she explained the project to the investors. Soon, it was the Walker representatives turn to explain about the project. Misaki returned to her seat and sat down.

Takumi then took the microphone and started to explain about the project. Misaki was so deep in thought, she did not even hear Takumi finish. She only snapped out of her so-called day-dream when her fathers loud voice boomed through the speakers.

"Thank You CEO's from the respective companies. For now, while the young CEO's make the final arrangements the rest of us would be invited to a buffet at the resource room on the forth level." Hiro Sanzenin said. Misaki stood up to greet the guest goodbye. Patricia,Edward,Toshinami,Hiroshi,Okinako,Hiro and the rest of the investors made their way out. And the group of six adults shot each other a knowing smile as they exited the conference room smiling and chatting.

"So...What are we doing now?" Tora said smirking and reading the project file.

"So, since the joint would be held in Japan. I suppose we have to return to the branch in Japan than." Misaki said cooly. Takumi and Tora nodded immediately. Suddenly Takumi's phone rang.

"Hi, Cedric. Anything?" Takumi asked. Strangely enough, Tora looked worried and his brows creased with worry. After a brief conversation, Takumi hanged up and wordlessly left the conference room leaving all his documents behind. Misaki looked at Tora with a questioning look. Tora took in a sharp breathe and continued.

"Takumi has been feeling guilty,remorseful,regretful and depressed since he left his long time girlfriend. Misaki Ayuzawa...Every year today he would call and ask Cedric whom is his butler in Japan to check his mail,email and even his blog in Japan to even figure out what Misaki is doing. Hence, he jumped on this chance to return to Japan to find her. But...Its as though Misaki Ayuzawa disapeared from the face of the universe. Even with Cedric and a group of ten Private Investigators. Nothing about Misaki Ayuzawa from the time she graduated high school could be found." Tora said sighing. For once in Misaki's life she saw another side of Tora. Instead of his usual evil smirk and the menancing glint in his eyes. It had been replaced with a look of helplessness.

"I see..." Muttered Misaki.

"It was nice seeing you again. Misaki Senzenin I assume our next meeting will be at the Igarahi's headquarters back in Japan?" Tora questioned. Misaki gave a nod of her head and the both of them parted ways. Misaki went into her office to see Takumi stand at the doorway.

"Usu...I mean Mr Walker...Are you looking for me?" Misaki said. Silently cursing herself for calling him Usui. As usual, Takumi's sharp ears picked that up immediately.

"What did you call me?..." Takumi asked after a moment of silence as he turned around from Misaki's office window.

"Mr Walker." Misaki said diffidently. "What were you looking for me for Mr Walker?" Misaki said putting an emphasis on Mr Walker..

"Since we are business partners, call me Takumi. I was actually planning on asking you something but I changed my mind." Takumi said.

Misaki did NOT feel comfortable in calling Usui, Takumi and she let her question slip. "Actually do you mind if I call you Usui instead?" Takumi looked up and asked. "How did you get the name Usui?" Takumi asked looking slightly confused.

"Uhh..Your Japan IC? I saw it among your documents at the conference room. Plus I don't feel comfortable call you Takumi," Misaki said hiding the real reason how she knew him as Usui.

"I see, If you excuse me Misaki. I need to attend an appointment." Takumi said smiling weakly while he brushed past Misaki and headed towards the lift than sat down on the couch and thought.

"Why am I so stupid I should have told him who I was? What would he say though?" She mentally scolded herself as she thought about the possible outcomes if she had told Takumi. After a long mental war in her head Misaki decided to let fate decide if Takumi would know who she was, instead of either ruining his life or making it better.

* * *

_**A week Later...At the airport.**_

* * *

Misaki checked in, into the airport and boarded her private plane. Where she sat and stared out of the window thinking about every single memory and friends in Japan and how excited she would be when she meets them. Unknowingly she smiled a genuine smile,not forced or even fake. Leaning back into the armchair, Misaki reminded herself that this was just the beginning for her and Takumi.

* * *

**Thanks Guys for reading and thanks for reviewing. Look forward to the next episode. Hope to see you soon :P**


	5. Home Sweet Home

Hello dear readers,

Thanks for all your helpful reviews I thank you guys so much and hope you would enjoy the next chapter of Secrets Are Made To Be Revealed. All rights go to the creator of Maid-Sama. 有難うございます。 Arigatou Gozaimasu!

* * *

Upon arriving at Japan airport terminal, Misaki got off her private jet and slipped on her Victoria sunglasses before leaving by the back of the airport to avoid the paparazzi. Getting into the car she instructed her driver to drive her to the Sanzenin Manor.

"Thanks Mr Tomoe!" Misaki said smiling as she got out of the car, thanking her chauffeur. She went up to her bedroom and dumped her stuff there. Suddenly a childish scream pierced the atmosphere. Thundering footsteps could be heard as Misakis bedroom door swung open, revealing a blonde haired 8 year old girl.

"Nii-Chan!" The young girl cried. Misaki smiled as she picked the little girl up. Misaki had found this little one on the street 2 years ago and had took her in. The mansion was enormous and it was lonely. Hence, Misaki had Suzuna take care of little Nagisa while she was gone.

"Ohaio Nagisa! Where is Suzuna-Chan?" Misaki asked Nagisa. Nagisa's little hand reached into her kimono pocket and pulled out a letter addressed to Misaki. Before handing the letter to Misaki, Nagisa sticked out her tongue.

"Thanks Nagisa. Lets go out for a movie later okay?" Misaki said smiling as she opened the letter.

* * *

**_Dear Nii-Chan,_**

**_ You must be tired from your trip. Sorry I could not make it but I am currently busy with my work. Would you mind taking Nagisa for a few more hours than planned? Thanks a lot! By the way I heard Takumi was back in Japan with that pervert Tora. Would your identity be exposed? Drop Nagisa off at my place at around 8 and we could have dinner!_**

**_Love you,_**

**_Suzuna Ayuzawa._**

* * *

Misaki sealed back the envelope and placed it on her desk before heading down to Nagisa's room. Turning open the door Misaki saw Nagisa playing with her dolls.

"Nagi, would you like to go to the park?" Misaki asked. Nagisa turned her head and nodded excitedly. Misaki than helped to pick out Nagisa's outfit before slipping into her sports gear. Misaki thought about Nagisas sad past and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Nagisa had been abandoned at the side of an old road near the country side. The poor girl was bawling her eyes out. It turned out that Nagisa's dad was a drug addict and had sold her off to be a servant to a rich old lady for a hefty sum of eight hundred dollars. Nagisa had ran away from her father and had hidden in the tall grass. There had been a blizzard and it was freezing cold. Misaki than took her back to the mansion.

Misaki took Nagi and they headed to the park. Unknowingly passing some paparazzi. Nagi then hurried off to play with the other children in the playground while Misaki jogged around the park.

"Ooof!" Misaki said as she bumped into someone familiar. Looking up she saw Tora Igarahis smug face and light brown eyes and she took a step back away from him.

"Nice meeting you here." Tora said smirking.

"Yeah, Nice meeting you here too." Misaki muttered as she fiddled with her shoelaces.

"I got back a few hours ago." Misaki said while standing up. Nagisa came running towards Misaki with tears in her eyes.

"Nii-Chan!" Nagisa said clinging onto Misaki's leg while crying. Tora gave Misaki a questioning look as Misaki squatted down to Nagisas height.

"What happened Nagi?" Misaki asked gently as she picked Nagisa up and placed her on a nearby bench. Listening to what happened at the playground was something Misaki was used to as she comforted Nagisa. Once Nagisa stopped crying Misaki bought her a lollipop to cheer her up.

"How is she related to you? Your sister? Based on my resources you dont have any other siblings, Misaki." Tora asked Misaki as she paid for the lolipop. Misaki shook her head and explained what Nagisa's situation was. Tora nodded sympathatically and left the park to attend some important business meeting and Misaki and Nagisa headed to Suzunas place for dinner.

The metal gates to Suzuna's bungalow swung open as Misaki's car cruised into the garage and she gently carried a sleeping Nagisa up to her room in Suzunas house, cleaned her up, changed her clothes and tucked her into bed. Misaki than headed to the dining room and was surprised to see Sakura, Kuuga and Suzuna all at the dining table talking and chatting and drinking.

"Hey Nii-Chan!" Suzuna said smiling and hugged Misaki tightly. "Hello Suzuna! Nagisa's already asleep." Misaki responded.

"Misaki! Is that really you?! Your hairs blonde and your eyes..." Sakura squealed. Kuuga whom sat calmly at the kitchen table stared Misaki up and down and muttered. "Does not seem like shes Misaki.."

Misaki chuckled and said: "You little cunning bastard!" Kuuga pretended to be insulted and fell off his chair, and everyone started laughing. While Kuuga cursed under his breath for his ill-fortune. Misaki went up to freshen up before dinner and came downstairs to loud jokes and laughter. Then someone came bounding down the stairs and tackled Kuuga who again fell off his chair.

"Onii San!" Nagisa screamed as Kuuga tickled her erupted from the room. After dinner, the three adults decided that it was best that they stayed over tonight. They ended up playing games and drinking shots. Misaki was a hardcore drinker and she lasted till the very end and covered the three of them who were out cold with a blanket. Misaki muttered "Its Great To Be Home..." before falling asleep.

* * *

**There guys here is the next chapter! Remember to support me leave a like or a review! Thanks a lot for your support.**

** See You Guys Soon!**

** _を参照してください_**


	6. A New Found Complication

**Authors Note:**

* * *

Hello! Again I am posting ANOTHER chapter of Secrets Are Made To Be Revealed. Some of you suggest that I make poor Takumi know the truth. But I am so sorry but I am not planning to do that until another 4 or 5 chapters from now. I am thinking of stopping this story after about 16 chapters. Or should I make it longer? I am not very sure. But for now please enjoy the next chapter of Secrets Are Made To Be Revealed. PEACE OUT!

* * *

**Meanwhile...In Tora's office.**

* * *

Tora leaned back into his office recliner and sighed. He swirled his glass of wine as he thought of the days event's. He had just finished a board meeting with the partners in the Igarashi Corps and headed to the park to relax. Not something Tora did for fun or gains but something he did for relaxation. When he bumped into Misaki Heidi Sanzenin. For some reason his heart thumped when he saw her at the park. Usually when Tora looked at a certain girl, he would have the sense of hatred and well a sadistic demise planned out in his complex mind for this girl who only got close to him for his wealth and money. For that exact reason the only girl whom had managed to slip out of his grasp was Ayuzawa Misaki. The girl whom broke Tora's over confidence and shattered the heart of Takumi Usui-Walker. Even if Tora tried to forget her, the lingering images would forever linger in his mind. Ayuzawa Misaki turned down his offer, proving to Tora that he only met at least half of the personalities of the female population in Japan. To forget his humiliation and longing for Ayuzawa Misaki to become his, he tried committing himself to one girl and that did not turn out quite right. Because in the midst of everything another female caught his eye...Misaki Sanzenin. She could be the exact carbon copy of Misaki Ayuzawa who seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth. Besides the obvious fact that the both of them had two different sets of parents and status in the business world and different characteristics. Tora believed that this was a chance given by heaven. And this time..Tora swore the outcome would turn out differently. He would be the one who has Misaki Sanzenin. No one else...

Tora put down his wine glass and checked his mail. He chuckled at the newest email sent from San Fransico. His "fiancée" whom he loved so dearly was missing him. Tora never actually liked anyone of those miserable rich girls who fell victim of his charming personality. The whole truth was..He despised them. Deciding that it was enough of playing around, like how he disposed the other of his "play toys" he quickly typed out a quick email and hit the send button and returned to swirling his wine smirking. Before leaving his office like every other night and head home.

* * *

**The Next morning...At Suzuna's place.**

* * *

"Urghhh.." Groaned Kuuga as he struggled to sit up as he nursed a horrible hangover from so much liquor yesterday. Sakura stood up wobbly before falling back onto the couch. While Suzuna placed an ice pack onto her throbbing head. Misaki chuckled at her friends state and quickly fixed up a remedy for horrible hangovers and gave each of them a cup. While the three of them nursed their hangovers. Misaki cleaned up the mess they made yesterday and went to make breakfast when she caught sight of the days papers.

"Man...I am so screwed.." Misaki muttered as she read the article about her and Tora. Apparently they were spotted together in the park yesterday talking and chatting happily. The last sentence of the article made Miskai burst out in laughter. "Could there be something more to their relationship? Are the two CEOs going to start a relationship?" Her laughter must have awoken little Nagisa. Nagisa walked down the stairs to see Misaki laughing like a crazy woman at the dining table so different from the calm and collected Misaki. Nagisa knew.

"Nii-Chan? Are you okay?" Nagisa asked. Staring at Misaki.

"Huh? Oh good morning Nagi! Yeah! I am good just laughing at something really funny." Misaki replied smiling. Nagisa heaved a sigh of relief that her Nii-Chan was alright.

"Nii-Chan! I have to go to school soon and Oneechan is not waking up." Pouted Nagisa. Misaki gave a chuckle as she went to get ready for work and help Nagisa get dressed. Before leaving Suzunas place. Misaki prepared a light breakfast and left a note for Suzuna. Telling her that she had dropped Nagisa off at school and she had left for work. Misaki buckled up and drove to Nagisa school.

"Bye! Nii-Chan! See you later!" Nagisa waved as she entered her school. Misaki than drove to her office to finish up some undone paper work. When she parked her car, she noticed a familiar golden Porsche parked neatly in front of the building. Upon entering the office building she saw a fuming Nanami standing near the lift lobby, impatiently tapping her foot. Misaki took a nervous gulp and cautiously headed towards her fuming best friend and secretary.

"Hey Nanami! I did not know you were back in Japan yet! Aren't you still supposed to be in San Fransico helping my mom?" Misaki said casually without a hint of nervousness. Nanami flinched and pulled Misaki by the arm into the staircase landing.

"Really?! MISAKI SANZENIN! Do you know how worried I was when you did not answer your phone for 100 times in a row?! What the hell were you doing last night?! I arrived yesterday afternoon mind you! I searched your house upside down and you even took Nagisa with you!" Nanami shouted. Misaki sighed and explained herself.

"Sorry.. I forgot to charge my phone yesterday and it was dead. I was at Suzunas house yesterday...Sorry for worrying you.." Misaki muttered. Nanami just smiled and patted Misaki on the head.

"I don't want the same thing to happen like last year." Nanami said smiling. Before heading up to do her work. How could Misaki forget? The very incident that made her lose a good friend of hers. After that tragic incident Misaki vowed to always tell Nanami if she was going somewhere. All because of a missing phone call, Misaki's deceased friend had went out to look for her and was hit by a speeding car. The guilt and regret would never be erased from Misakis mind. She than headed to her office and started to finish up the paper work. In a few hours of working, she received a text message from Kourin to call her. Misaki was a little confused as to why would Kourin call out her phone Misaki dialed her number and after two rings Kourin picked up he phone.

"H..Hi Misaki." Kourin said sniffing.

"Kourin? What happened why are you crying?" Misaki asked concernedly.

"I..i don't have anyone else to call..Am i interrupting you?" Kourin said.

"No, not at all." Misaki said.

"You see...Tora dumped me...He treated me like another of his play toys when he promised that he would change..." Kourin said while sobbing. Misaki was enraged. just when she thought that Tora had changed he went back to being a hard core player. After comforting Kourin, Misaki slammed down her phone and she continued doing her work. She soon received an email from Takumi Walker. Misaki clicked on the attachments and saw an invitation to the annual Walker ball and she was invited as the partner of Takumi Walker. Knowing that it was a tradition for all the successful companies to attend the ball. Misaki had no room to object. After letting out an exasperated sigh she returned to work...

* * *

**There you have it Chapter 6 of SECRETS ARE MADE TO BE REVEALED...**

** Arigatou Gozaimas for reading this chapter. Please review!**


	7. A Designer

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Hello dear readers,**

** Its been a long while since I saw you guys. Sorry about that, I was away on a trip to Taiwan with my best friends and classmates. Our ever so beloved teacher had planned it for us. I couldn't say no. Anyhow this chapter should prove to be interesting. I have decided to tweak Misaki's character ever so slightly. Lets see if you caught it and comment in the reviews. Thanks again for your support and here is the next chapter of Secrets Are Made To Be Revealed. Currently I am working on the idea of combining Harry Potter and Maid Sama in another story. Unsure if it would be popular though. Tell me what you think below. **

* * *

Misaki leaned back in her office chair and decided to retire early today. She packed up and left the office with Nanami trailing behind, confused to why Misaki was leaving earlier than when she normally left. Misaki slipped into her sports car and started the engine.

"Hey Misaki, whats up today?" Nanami asked as she belted up.

"I don't know. Just feeling kind off mad today." Misaki said shrugging as she drove out of the car park. Nanami paused before continuing.

"Let me guess the Walker ball and Tora Igarashis play boy ways?" Nanami said with a sigh as she leaned back into her chair. Misaki nodded her head, for some reason she was not at all surprised that Nanami knew what her days were all about. That was the quality, only Misaki could appreciate from Nanami. Misaki never knew how Nanami knew about her and she did not see a need to find out. Misaki drove to the quietest place she could think off and she got off her car with Nanami tagging behind. She stood on the cliff on the highway overlooking the salty sea.

Walking away from her car which she parked on the road shoulder,Misaki approached the barricade and she inhaled the salty air and heard the sound of comforting rushing waves.A light chilly breeze ruffled her hair as she stared out at sea. Nanami stood behind her enjoying the sea breeze. Both not breaking the silence between them. Misakis continuous records of leaving the office at 12a.m. sharp and returning exactly at 9a.m. were gone of today. She left her office an hour before her planned departure. Misaki than heaved a sigh as she stared out at the moonlit sea and star-strewn sky savoring the beauty of it all. They stood upon a high outcrop of dark water, water foaming and churning. The jagged cliff the both stood on made the sea seem heartless and cold. The calmness of the waves, the comfort of the breeze was all that Misaki needed to keep her mind clear. To many others she seemed cold and insecure, when in the truth she might as well be the warmest person on earth. If not for that person who made her lose her trust that he painstakingly built. That trust was torn down in a swift motion. After that, Misaki built up a wall around her, only letting certain people whom she thought she could trust in. One by one, they started to go. Minako was an example. The mother that nurtured Misaki through her life had kept such a serious thing away from her. Another crime that she could not forgive. Without knowing, Misaki let a stray tear escape from her eye and she hurriedly wiped it away. But after meeting the very person whom caused her to lose trust in human kind.

Misaki's iced heart was beginning to melt. Believing it to be all due to a misunderstanding, Miskaki has let her guard down towards him. She started to let herself smile more in front of others. Showing her genuine smile instead of a plastic and forced smile that she had developed over the years. Turning around she face Nanami and gave her a warm smile. Nanami was taken aback but returned the smile none the less.

"Thank You Nanami for the support during my rough times." Misaki whispered as she headed back to her car.

"No problem at all Misaki.." Nanami said smiling. Misaki drove Nanami home and they parted ways and Misaki drove back to the manor and went straight up to bed to get some well deserved sleep and a mental break. The next day, Misaki woke up refreshed and she got ready for work back to her daily routine but instead of her usual calm and reserved way. She had a skip in her step and gave a smile to all her subordinates. Word got around fast and soon Nanami was in her office.

"Whats with you today? You actually seem cheerful!" Nanami said smiling as she sat on the couch in Misaki's office. Misaki swirled around in her chair and face Nanami.

"You know yesterday?" Misaki said. Nanami nodded probing Misaki to continue.

"Well, I thought about it and I asked myself."Why was I still dwelling on the things that happened in the past?" That got me thinking and I realised that I should move on instead of just dwelling in the past." Misaki said smiling. Nanami smiled and silently thanked god that Misaki had woke up from her trance. She had tried to let Misaki see reason to all the things that happened in life. Finally even without Nanami's help Misaki saw light to her life. Misaki gave a bright smile and shooed Nanami from her office to carry on with her work. She than clicked on her Inbox and she saw an email coming from Sakura. Misaki gave a light chuckle as she read the contents. Sakura had invited Misaki to come along to Kuugas Concert in Whales.

Clicking on the email. Misaki found two mobile VIP tickets. Sakura had strictly instructed her to bring along a friend of hers. The last time Misaki disobeyed Sakura, she ended up being scratched raw by Sakura. Thinking back Misaki chuckled again to herself. She finished up the few remaining reports and swung out of her office to meet the friend and famous fashion designer Aoi. Nanami thought that her clothes were outdated and emptied her wardrobe a week before, leaving the most "fashionable" ones in her closet. Misaki never cared about whether her clothes were trendy or not. She liked to dress causally but she had to admit her friends intentions were often the best. Slinging her Louis Vuitton Ciel Monogram handbag and grabbing her clutch she headed to her car. Nanami had to leave to attend something hence Misaki drove herself to Aois newest address. Its been the first time since she returned from Japan since she last saw Aoi.

Wondering if he could still recognize her was a thought on her mind. As she approached his address her keen eyes spotted a familiar White Porsche parked outside the gates of the penthouse. The metal gates swung open and out came a smartly dressed Takumi Walker. Who had hopped into his car and drove off. Misaki took a while to register that before ringing the bell of Aoi's penthouse.

The large metallic gates swung open and Misaki stepped out of her car and her eyes spotted a well dressed Aoi. He changed from the time she last saw him. He grew taller, dressed in smart outfits now and is about a head shorter than her. Their eyes both met and Aoi looked shock as he approached Misaki...

* * *

**That is all for today folks! Look forward to the next chapter.**


	8. The Two Emails

**Hello Guys,**

* * *

**I am updating sooner because I have some free time on my hands and I present to you the eighth chapter of….Secrets Are Made To Be Revealed. I know some of you don't read the Authors Notes. But just take some time to read this. I want to thank you guys for reviewing this story. I don't know if you count a week of not uploading a very long period but still thank you for reading and reviewing. A shout-out goes to TaigaRAWR, MeruMail, PrincessSkylar and Soul Reaper19 .Thanks for your opinions and I might continue with the idea of Harry out TaigaRAWR's stories. Now go ahead and read the Chapter!**

* * *

Aoi slowly approached Misaki and looked her up and down. Eyes doubting.

"Hi! Are you Aoi Hyoudou?." Misaki said cheerily. Aoi nodded numbly and continued.

"All due respect miss but are you Misaki-Heidi Sanzenin?" Aoi muttered. Misaki smiled and nodded. Aoi's eyes widened in shock as he quickly invited Misaki in.

"What can I do for you today Miss Sanzenin?" Aoi asked polietly. When they both sat comfy on his living room sofa. Misaki thought "Lets have some fun Aoi..." Before sipping her tea and continuing.

"Well, Mr Hyoudou. You see my assistant had well emptied my closet of all my clothes and I ask your help in helping me design a brand new wardrobe."

"That would be an honor. Would you please go with me to my studio. There my assistant would help you take your measurements and we could get started." Aoi answered as he stood up from his seat. Misaki smiled and followed Aoi to his studio. Aoi stepped into his brightly lit studio and gave his assistant a set of instructions before heading into his office. Aoi's assistant gave a quick smile as she hurriedly took Misaki's measurements. Aoi came out of his office holding a pen and paper just as his assistant finished up the measurements. Thanking his assistant, Aoi took down Misakis measurements.

"Miss Sanzenin would you like to pick out a formal dress among these displayed on your right?" Aoi asked. Misaki's eyes caught sight of a Navy blue dress that falls at the knees with a shoulder was exactly the same dress as the one Aoi designed for her on her first date with Takumi. Gently fingering the material, Misaki took the dress of the hanger and examined it.

"...You have exactly the same taste as Misaki-Chi." Aoi muttered not looking away from the floor.

"Hey Aoi, The reason being...I am Misaki Ayuzawa." Misaki said smirking. Aoi looked up from the floor ans stared at Misaki for a long time before speaking.

"Who is my aunt?" Aoi asked unconvinced that the elegant and has a good taste in fashion woman standing in front of him was Misaki Ayuzawa the well-known demon president. Misaki chuckled to herself as she said.

"Satsuki Hyoudou, the manager of Maid Latte." Aoi dropped whatever he was holding and ran and gave Misaki a hug.

"Misaki-Chi! Where the hell did you go?! Why haven't you and that idiot Takumi made up yet!" Aoi shouted. Misaki patted Aoi on the head and muttered.

"Sorry I didn't tell you that I was heading to England. I thought you hated me." Chuckled Misaki.

"S..since when did I say i hated you?!" Aoi stuttered and he stepped away from Misaki. Misaki shook her head and motioned Aoi to continue his rampage. When Aoi calmed down Misaki said.

"Aoi...Why dont you continue helping me with my wardrobe first and I'll tell you what happened later okay?" Misaki said. Aoi looked up and grudgingly nodded his head before turning to remove more dressers from the hangers. As they finished up the details and designs, the both of them settled down in the comfortable sitting room sofa.

"Oi! Misaki-Chi, why do you need a specific formal dress?" Aoi asked in annoyance.

"Someone invited me to the annual Walker Ball and its a tradition that the Sanzenins and Igarashis have to turn up." Misaki said shrugging. Over the next few hours Misaki answered all of Aois persistent questions. She had explained how she was the Sanzenin heiress and others. They talked about almost everything. When Misakis's phone rang.

"Hello?" Miskai said.

"MISAKI!" Sakura yelled. Misaki held the phone a feet from her ear. Placing her phone on the table and putting it on loud-speaker. Misaki said.

"Misaki! Did you get the tickets to Kuuga's concert?! You HAVE to come!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ehh...Why?" Misaki asked afraid to find out the answer.

"Kuuga's keeping it a secret from me! You still have to come though! Forget what I said about bringing a friend you don't need to bring a friend. Oh no! My cookies are burning! Bye Misaki!" Sakura yelled as she hung up the phone. Aoi stared at Misaki wide-eyed.

"You actually have a friend louder than you? That is amazing Misaki-Chi!" Aoi said smugly. Misaki chuckled and handed Aoi the address to the Sanzenin Manor.

"Aoi, Nice meeting you again it's getting late I should go and here is my address. Feel free to pop by and send the dresses to the address." Misaki said as she stood up from her seat and approach the main door. After waving goodbye to Aoi. Misaki than headed back to the manor. Parking her car in the garage she made her way up the front porch to see two suitcases tucked neatly in a corner. Misaki looked around the manor and spotted her fathers study room door ajar. Misaki peeked into the study and saw her father sitting by his office chair reading a book. Misaki knocked on the door and her father looked up.

"Come in, Misaki." Hiro said. Misaki entered the room and sat down on one of the many armchairs in her father's office.

"Hi Dad, What brings you to Japan?" Misaki asked.

"Sorry for dropping in on you without warning, Misaki. Your mother forgot to send the email to you. But we are here because of the annual Walker ball. I heard from Gerald Walker that Takumi had sent you an invite?" Hiro asked looking straight at Misaki. Misaki nodded and showed Hiro the email from Takumi.

"Well Misaki dear, You have a huge choice to make today than.I am pretty tired today so I would be heading to bed earlier. Your mother would explain what I meant once she is back from her cooking class." Hiro chuckled as he gathered his things and left the room. Misaki left the study just in time to catch her mother entering the kitchen.

"Mom!" Misaki exclaimed as she hurried down the stairs. Okinako looked up and smiled.

"Hello, my sweet Misaki. How are you? Are you eating well?" Okinako asked concernedly.

"I'm fine mom! Can I ask you a question? Dad said that I have to make a difficult choice and he asked me to ask you to explain it to me." Misaki said. Minako smiled and said.

"Why don't you go check your email the answer to your question is there. You have to answer one of them by this week and you have to answer one Misaki."

"Thanks Mom!" Misaki exclaimed as she hurried back to her room. Minako chuckled as her daughter rushed up the stairs and slamming the door behind her. Misaki turned on her computer and went to her Inbox. To her surprise she saw an email from Tora Igarashi. Dreading what would happen next, Misaki clicked on the email and saw an invitation to the Walker Ball...

* * *

...


	9. The Truth Of Emotions

**Hello my lovely readers,**

** I just thought of an amazing idea to this story! Not going to show anything but it would be mind-blowing! (I hope..). Anyhow, my thanks go out to the following readers/authors. A.N-Mellow, SoulReaper19 ,TaigaRAWR ,MeruMail and most of all, all the guests reviewers. Next year would be a crucial year for me as I will be having my PSLE. I might not be able to update very often so I apologise before updates would be coming once a week from now on. Please bear with me. Okay I present to you the next chapter of Secrets Are Made To Be Revealed!**

* * *

Misaki paced up and down her room, messing up her hair as she paced up and down. "Why me?! Of all the successful people in the universe! Why me?!" Misaki screamed in her mind as she raked her brains to find an answer. Finally realizing that there was no point in panicking or pacing around the room. Misaki sat on her bed. To others they would be delighted to have receive two invites to the walker ball. But to Misaki those two invites were causing her to have an invite was from a national playboy who treated women like toys. The other was someone Misaki understood and yet felt so far from him. The two characters were completely different but both had left a distinctive reputation in Misakis mind. Throwing all her caution to the wind, Misaki closed her eyes and randomly clicked on an email and accepted the invite. All kinds of scenarios filled her mind ranging from one of the best scenarios to the worst ones. Deciding that whatever happens It's fate Misaki switched off her computer and carried on with her paperwork.

Hours passed and Misaki still sat there glued to her desk, finishing up her work. While her mother stood downstairs at the kitchen, tapping her foot impatiently. Both her husband and daughter were either super-glued to their desk, finishing up work. Or even worse..sleeping like a pig. Her patience wearing thin, Okinako stormed up to the master bedroom and woke her husband up. A maid hurried up to Misakis room to tell Misaki to head down to the dining room for dinner while Okinako battled a losing battle in waking her husband up.

"Miss Sanzenin?" The maid asked as she pushed open the door to Misakis room. Misaki looked up from her work and smiled.

"Yes? Does my mother need me?" Misaki queried. The maid nodded.

"Miss Okinako would like you to come down for dinner. She seems pretty grumpy because you are late for dinner."

"I see..." Misaki said as she got up from her chair and walked out of her room with the maid trailing behind. Strolling towards the dining room, Misaki caught sight of a very flustered Okinako and a way too happy Hiro Sanzenin whom were both sitting at the dining table. Misaki took her seat and restrained herself from asking what happened to prevent an earful from her mother. The family of three ate their dinner in silence. Until Misakis phone buzzed. Misaki received a message from Suzuna. Misaki was confused to as why Suzuna would message her when she could just call. Misaki read the message and she immediately slammed down her utensils to the shock of her parents. Misaki rushed out of the house after grabbing her jacket, car keys and phone.

"Suzuna needs my help! Carry on with dinner without me!" Misaki shouted to her parents as she left the house. While starting up the car. Misaki thought of the message...

* * *

**To: Misaki 1 minute ago**

_**Ni-Chan! Please meet me in the park. Nagi is missing. Please hurry!**_

* * *

Misakis car screeched to a halt at the park as she hurriedly went to find Suzuna. Her eyes caught sight of Suzuna sitting on a bench with her head hung low and her hair obscuring her tear-stained face. Misaki gently tapped Suzuna on the shoulder. Suzuna looked up and wiped her tears before explaining the situation to Misaki.

"I brought Nagi to the park. She wanted ice-cream so I left her in the playground while I went to buy her ice-cream. When I turned around she was gone..Ni-Chan please help me look for her. I combed the entire park three times and I still cannot find her." Suzuna explained eyes downcast. Misaki was very worried and anxious. Nagi hated crowds.

"Okay, we have to hurry! We have to find Nagi before it gets dark." Misaki said as she took Suzunas hand and the both of them searched through the entire park and the nearby shops for any trace of where Nagi was. When they were about to give up. Like a night in shining armor...Takumi was carrying Nagi whom was sucking on a lollipop he caught sight of Suzuna and approached her.

"Suzuna? I found this little girl by the candy shop and she was crying your name. I guess this little girl is your?..." Takumi asked as he raised an eyebrow as he spotted Misaki standing beside Suzuna.

"My adopted sister." Suzuna finished the sentence as she took Nagi from Takumi.

"...By the way do both of you know each other?" Takumi asked skeptically as he motioned at Misaki and Suzuna.

"You don't know her?! She is my.." Suzuna replied.

"I am Nagi's sponsor." Misaki said cutting off Suzuna while smiling as she jabbed Suzuna in the back without Takumi noticing. Takumi nodded and gave a meek smile that did not reach his eyes. Bidding the both of them goodnight. He strolled down the pavement and was engulfed by the midnight sky in a matter of minutes.

Suzuna turned around and gave Misaki a look.

"What?" Misaki asked as she sat Nagi on the bench.

"Don't what me Ni-Chan." Suzuna said crossing her arms as she stared at Misaki. "Why didn't you tell Usui-San that you were Misaki Ayuzawa?!

"Suzuna...I don't want Takumi to drop everything just because of me. He has worked really hard for his parents." Misaki lied as she gave excuses for herself.

"Don't make excuses for yourself Ni-Chan! Are your walls still up against Usui-San?! Why can't you trust again?!" Suzuna shouted at Misaki. Misaki wanted to snap back at her but kept her mouth shut.

"Night Suzuna...I'll be taking Nagi back to my place its nearer..Ill drop her off tomorrow." Misaki said flatly as she walked Nagi back to her car. Suzuna gave a sigh as she too headed back home. While on her way back, Misaki thought about what Suzuna had said earlier..._**Don't make excuses for yourself Ni-Chan! Are your walls still up against Usui-San?! Why can't you trust again?!. **_

_"_Maybe...Just maybe my walls are still up. Maybe Suzuna is right." Misaki muttered to herself. Misaki arrived back at the manor and she parked her car and gently tucked the exhausted Nagi in before getting ready for bed. Misaki fell asleep with thoughts and doubts about Takumi.

* * *

That is all folks. Thanks for bearing with me! I would be updating in about a weeks time. Please review and continue reading!


	10. The Past and Future

**Authors Note**

* * *

Hello my dear readers, back with a brand new inspiration! (Dances around in excitement). Aoi in my story has a kinda broken family so I'll go into depths later. Okay okay, go on and continue reading. Not much of an authors note today. Enjoy! By the way to those who asked what is a PSLE. It's a national exam in my country to place you in good Secondary schools for better education.

* * *

The next morning. Misaki roused from her slumber to find Nagi sleeping beside her. Misaki gently got of the bed and covered Nagi with a blanket before heading into the bathroom to get ready for work. Stopping dead in her tracks Misaki mentally scolded herself for forgetting that it was a Saturday. Groaning she stepped back in her room and got out her laptop before going to take a bath. Slipping on a white embroidery dress with silver pumps. Entering back into her room, Nagi was sitting up rubbing her eyes. Misaki chuckled lightly.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Lets get you dressed." Misaki said as she took Nagi by the hand and helped her get ready for the day.

"Ni-Chan. Today Suzuna-Chan is taking me to see the animals in the zoo!" Nagi said jumping up and down. Misaki smiled lovingly as Nagi got into her BMW. Misaki slipped into the driver's seat and drove Nagi to Suzunas place. Upon arriving, Suzuna stood at the metal gates tapping her foot impatiently. Sporting a light blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of matching black leggings and brown combat boots. Misaki parked her car and bid goodbye to Nagi not even casting a second glance at Suzuna whom also ignored Misaki. Both not forgetting last nights argument. Misaki received a text message from Sakura. Informing her that today was Seika High's annual get together.

"That's right. I forgot it was today." Misaki said sighing. She had a heated argument with Suzuna and was feeling down. "Maybe..It would be good if I went." Misaki thought as she drove to Aois place to get a party dress and a wig. "Great...I'll need a wig to hide my identity." Misaki sighed. She knew that many of her classmates that year were reporters and she could not risk being on the papers. She just hated the spotlight. The large doors of Aois penthouse swung open and there stood a very annoyed Aoi. Misaki stepped out of her BMW and shot Aoi her award-winning smile and she stepped into the penthouse. With Aoi trailing behind her, both headed into his studio when Aoi finally spoke up.

"What kind of dress do you need today?" Aoi said as he picked out a few.

"Aoi, do you have a Manila one shoulder colored dress at knee-length and a pair of nine west peep toes? Oh yeah and a raven colored wig!" Misaki said smiling. Aoi looked shock but nodded his head numbly searching through the rows of dresses for the one Misaki mentioned earlier. Aoi still had to find the Manila dress while Misaki put up all her hair into a fancy bun and pulled on her wig, hiding her beautiful blonde locks of hair. Misaki fingered the raven colored wig as she adjusted wig fell nicely at Misaki's waist as she fastened the wig into place. In place of the bright blonde curly hair, a middle shade of raven replaced it with a waxy surface. Misaki braided her hair half way leaving the rest flowing down her back in cascading curls. Smiling as she took the dress from Aoi. Misaki slipped into the Manila dress. As she pulled on her nine west peep toes.

Misaki put on the last finishing touches to her appearance, her blue eyes were replaced by a set of ornxy colored contacts which pierced through the darkness. Her eyelashes refined and her blush was applied to the faintest. Regarding makeup like no other. Misaki hated the amount of layers you needed just to apply a faint blush. Closing her compact after applying a light shade of pink lipstick. Bidding Aoi good day, Misaki hopped into her BMW and drove off. On her drive to Seika.

Misaki though about how Aoi came from a broken family and he got himself together by cross-dressing. Aoi's mother came from a well to do family, her parents arranged a marriage with another successful family. Aoi's mother agreed and they were happy for about 8 years. When one day, Aoi's mother came across a dashing young man at one of the dinner parties. They had an affair and when they decided to take it to the next level. Aoi's mother took him and his sister and followed this young man to Japan where she married this man by the name of Kai Hyoudou. The couple was happy for the next 4 years until another trial came to test the bond of this newly formed family. Aoi's mother had the last stage of cancer and she battled it full on determined to win. But alas. cancer claimed Aoi's mother. The family was once again broken but Kai Hyoudou was determined to make it work. He picked up the broken pieces of a happ family and mended it. Trying his best to re-enact the happiness that was once there.

Aoi decided that he had enough of that. Scratch that. He decided to seek his own form of comfort he started cross dressing...No matter how many people laughed Aoi remained dedicated in cross-dressing. Misaki was really proud of Aoi for his bravery and resilience. Misaki sighed as he parked her car in the newly renovated Seika car park. Heading into the school. Misaki took a look around the school to discover the yards clean, the floors replaced by marble slabs. Taking a long look at her old school. Misaki marveled at how much it changed. Suddenly a familiar voice called out.

"Misaki?! Is that you?!"Sakur armed around her. Chit chatting and talking as the group of them headed to the newly opened ballroom. Misaki stepped into the luxurious ball room which largely resembled the one she had at the Sanzenin Manor. Soon everyone started filling in. Misaki spotted many familiar faces. Kanou, Shizukou, the student council members and many more. The only specific person missing was the perverted alien...Takumi felt a pang of sadness as she though about him. Misaki lingered in a corner when someone approached her. Caging her in the corner of the room. Misaki's reflexes kicked in as she punched the offender whom was intruding her space. Looking up she saw a pair of emerald eyes gazing down at her.

"...Usui." Misaki said with tears filling her eyes. "No..I cannot cry. I cannot cry. I sweared I would not cry." Misaki chanted.

"Misa-Chan. Did you miss me?" Takumi said smirking. Looking down he saw tears in her eyes and her raven locks shielding her eyes. Misaki gave Takumi a hard shove as she fled the ballroom and ran out into the corridors. Ignoring the shouts of her name behind her. Running as fast as she could she ran to the place where she felt the safest. The roof... Misaki sat down and let her tears flow. When she decided that she was ready to move on. He came running back into the mess she called her life. Sobs wrecked her body when she felt something warm on her shoulders. Looking up with tears in her eyes she saw Takumi looking concernedly at her.

"Hey..Are you alright?" Takumi asked as he removed his jacket and placed it around Misaki. Misaki craved his presence. How long she craved for his warmth. Misaki wiped away her tears and gave Takumi what would be a bone crushing hug if she was not emotionally down.

"Usui! Where did you go?! I missed you! You stupid alien!" Misaki said as she hit Takumi over and over again. Takumi smiled sadly. Misaki felt a burden off her shoulders. For once in her life. She let all her guard down and her emotions run wild. She loved this feeling but to keep this feeling she had to sacrifice too much. For once she could be selfish instead of selfless. But Misaki decided that she wanted to move on not linger in the past... Standing on tippy toes, she gave Takumi a long and passionate kiss before breaking away and running off the roof with hot tears streaming down her face. Takumi stood frozen on the roof before realizing what was happening. He was about to lose her right after finding her. He chased after her down the halls and out of the school. When she stopped. Misaki turned around ans shouted across the yard.

"Goodbye Takumi!" Misaki shouted as she continued running. Takumi was shock he started to crumble...

"Sorry Takumi. It was for the best. Forget Misaki Ayuzawa." Misaki muttered even though her heart yearned for him, her body yearned for his touch. She knew she made the right decision. The next time Takumi would see her...She would be Misaki Sanzenin. Misaki Ayuzawa is in the past...There's nothing left to look forward to.

* * *

**How was that? Exciting? I hope so. Please review :P**


	11. Takumi And Misaki

**Authors Note:**

* * *

Hello! I have decided to update earlier. I love all your Reviews! They make my day! Regarding this chapter, i am going to write Takumi's point of view first from the previous chapter. Shortest A/N yet!

* * *

_**Takumi's POV: (The annual Seika get together.)**_

* * *

Takumi woke up with a start, head pounding. He had cold sweat dripping from his forehead. It was another terrible twisted reality of losing Misaki. Every night a whole different world would come alive in Takumi's imagination. Twisted truths and endings. Every waking moment would be filled with thoughts about her. Sighing, Takumi threw open his bathroom door and got ready for work. Still living in the same apartment from high-school. Takumi was walking past his work desk when his hand knocked down his calendar. Picking it up, he caught sight of an event marking on the days date. Looking at in closer he realised that today was the annual Seika get together. Takumi never missed a single one of the meetings from the time he left high-school. His aim was to look for that raven-haired girl his heart longed for. Takumi always hated his grandfather. His grandfather was the one who ruined his blissful life with Misaki. He never allowed Takumi to even search for her. He denied him from even meeting her after he was whisked back to USA. His grandfather's excuse?

"Takumi. It's for the best. Forget about that commoner! She's no good for you. There are finer women, more sophisticated, better still at the same level and status as you! Anymore of this nonsense, she shall wish she never met you!" His grandfather reasoned. Takumi knew better than to argue and kept his mouth shut. Thinking back, Takumi gitted his teeth in anger. Shaking his head, Takumi headed to work.

"Finally..." Takumi muttered as he closed his briefcase. He had finished up with the days worth of work. Takumi than headed to Seika after changing. Entering the ballroom. Takumi kept to his corner of the room swirling a glass of wine. When at the corner of his keen eyes he spotted a dash of raven hair. His eyes refusing to believe it he turned his head to that direction and spotted a petite woman with raven hair standing by herself alone in the other corner of the ballroom. Takumi cautiously approached her when his suspicions were confirmed. Trapping her between the two walls. The girl looked up at him eyes blazing red.

"Misa-Chan. Did you miss me?" He said cheekily. To his surprise, Misaki roughly pushed Takumi away as she fled the ballroom. Her dress flapping in the wind. Takumi raced after her to the roof where she caught her burying her face in her hands. His heart hurt to see her cry. Gently covering her shivering form with with jacket Takumi took a seat beside her and asked.

"Misaki? What's wrong?" Takumi asked. Misaki snapped up and stared at him straight in the eyes as she screamed at him. Takumi stood his ground and comforted Misaki. Misaki paused before leaning in, catching poor Takumi off guard and kissing him. A brief minute later Misaki ran away tears in her eyes down the halls and out of the school. Takumi still in shock stood rooted to the ground before running after her. When Misaki shouted the two words that caused his world to start crumbling down.

"Goodbye Takumi.." Misaki shouted as she ran away from Takumi. Takumi felt himself slipping, slipping into the dark oblivion of emotions. Stumbling into the alleys, Takumi finally cracked as he sobbed. He never shed a tear when he left Japan. Never shed a single tear. But he collapsed. Leaning against the brick walls, Takumi cried. The very next day...

* * *

**Tora**

* * *

Ring! Ring! Tora's phone rang loudly. Tora shifted in his king sized bed as he fumbled for his phone. Cursing under his breathe. He sleepily answered the call.

"Who is this?" Tora muttered while stuffing his face into his pillow.

"Hey! Tora! What the heck happened to Takumi?! I found him out cold in an alley." Kugga shouted urgently.

"What the heck is that moron thinking?!" Tora shouted as he jolted up from bed and changed. Tora drove to where Kuuga was waiting and spotted Takumi out-cold. It was shocking to see the Walker heir so helpless and weak. Tora jumped out of his car and approached the two other men.

"What the heck happened to him?" Tora asked. Kuuga shook his head and muttered.

"Sakura said something about the Seika get together...But how did they meet?" Kuuga's eyes widened in shock but covered his shock with a look of concern. Tora did not seem to hear it as his mind worked at his advantage.

"Ah Hah! This idiot can't make it to the Walker ball this weekend its impossible he will pull himself together in time." Tora smirked as he thought.

"Hey! Tora would you mind taking him back to his apartment I'm kind off busy." Kuuga said. Tora smiled and nodded while helping Takumi up and into his car. Tora drove Takumi back to his apartment and he unlocked Takumi's door open and put Takumi on the couch before sighing and leaving.

* * *

**Misaki**

* * *

Misaki ran from Seika and found herself at the doorstep of Suzuna's place. Misaki was on the verge of a mental meltdown if she kept her thoughts inside of her longer. Suzuna opened the door to find Misaki crying hysterically. Quickly helping Misaki in and helping her on the couch. Suzuna wordlessly cleaned up Misaki's makeup while Misaki calmed her thundering heart down. When Misaki finally calmed down. Suzuna chose her words carefully before speaking.

"Ni-Chan. I'm sorry for butting into your business and about my behavior that day. It's not my businees of you and Usui-San don't get back together." Misaki gave a weak smile and nodded. Her voice cracking.

"It's okay I know it was your good intention." Misaki said smiling. The both siblings have forgotten their feud earlier, any misgivings were forgiven. Misaki than spilled out the days events to Suzuna. Suzuna nodded sympathetically. Misaki was exhausted both mentally and physically. They both agreed that they would talk about this the next day. Suzuna smiled as her sister fell asleep on the couch. Never once did Suzuna think that her sister who grew up in a harsh environment would ask her for help. Suzuna was more than happy to help her Ni-Chan. The only think that Suzuna was worried about was...What was Misaki going to do if Usui-San was her Walker ball partner..

* * *

**How was it? Horrible? I think so. I am so sorry. I am down with flu and I think this is the worst chapter I have ever written. Sorry if i disappointed you guys.**


	12. The Tragedy

**Authors Note:**

* * *

First of all, I have to apologize for the lack of updates. This story means a lot to me but due to my sickness the past few days. I could not update I am very very sorry. I started the one-shot too. I was thinking that I would continue it but I am not very confident about it. Tell me what you think. Do check out the one-shot and again I sincerely apologize. Besides that my IMac crashed and I am using a very old Toshiba to type this out. I have fully recovered and would be more active in uploading.

* * *

Misaki aroused from her sleep to find herself on a familiar couch as she sleepily sat up. She caught sight of a strand of raven hair. Memories from the night before came rushing back. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she blinked them back. Looking up, she caught sight of a set of clothes, a note and some muffins. Misaki smiled to herself, she knew this was Suzuna's doing. She felt relieved that Suzuna did not bore a grudge against her. Misaki knew Suzuna would never admit it but she knew that Suzuna was hurting every time she suffered. Sighing, Misaki picked up the note.

* * *

_**Dear Oni-Chan,**_

_** I had to leave to attend an urgent meeting and I didn't want to wake you up. Nagi is currently in Summer Camp till the end of the month don't worry about Nagi and try to relax. I'm sure you would not do anything reckless. I made some muffins for you and prepared a set of clothes for you if you decided to head out before returning to your place. I noticed that your phone was missing when I was arranging your jacket. Anyway, see you soon.  
**_

_**Love You,**_

_**Suzuna Ayuzwa.**_

* * *

Misaki smiled before folding back the note and savoring the muffins. Thinking back, Misaki remembered that she left her phone in Seika High. Unsure of where exactly she had misplaced it. Misaki sighed, her phone had consisted of all the contact number for the business partners. It would be a pain if those numbers were gone. Misaki finished up the muffins before heading to take a nice long shower. Before stepping into the shower, Misaki took a good look of herself in the mirror. There were bags under her eyes and her eyes were puffy from all that crying. Her raven hair made her feel awkward, Misaki gently pulled out the pins and removed the wig. Her contacts made her eyes itchy, deciding against leaving them on. Misaki removed the contacts. Staring at herself in the mirror, Misaki felt normal. How many times she wished she could have a new start. But the scars from the past cannot fade. Deaths cannot be forgotten, scars cannot be erased. Misaki slipped out of the dress and folded it neatly and placed it under the wig before stepping into the shower. Misaki got dressed in the clothes Suzuna prepared, a simple spaghetti top and leggings. Slipping into the clothes, Misaki blow dried her blonde hair and tied it up in a simple pony-tail. Misaki dug into her clutch and pulled out her sunglasses to avoid being recognized. Before she took on the tedious task of finding her phone in that huge building.

Walking down the winding road that led to Seika High. Misaki pushed open the metal gates. Her heart ached from all the pleasant memories she had in this place. Those memories were starting to resurface in her mind. The time she spent here with him. It was making it harder for Misaki to forget. Deciding that it was better to find her phone and get out of there before she started to bawl her eyes out. Walking up the marble steps, Misaki pushed open the ballroom door. She scoured around the entire room to find that very phone.

"Wait. If it's not here...It must be on the roof." Misaki sighed as she picked herself up from the floor and headed to the roof. Standing right outside the door to the roof. Misaki could have sworn she heard sobs. Thanking her luck that she was not wearing the stilettos from last night. She gently turned the handle to the metal door. Opening a tiny crack, Misaki peaked through the gap and the person that was crying was none other than a familiar blonde alien in a white suit. He was sitting gingerly on the ledge of the roof. If he wasn't careful, he could fall and die. A thought flashed through Misaki's mind.

"No..No..He wouldn't do that. Usui won't do that." Misaki shook her head vigorously trying to convince herself that he would not do what she thought he might be doing. But Takumi stood up on the ledge swaying dangerously. Misaki stared wide-eyed but she did not want this to happen. No, she can't lose him as well.

"TAKUMI WALKER! NO!" Misaki shouted as she threw open the door and pulled Takumi away from the ledge. Takumi's eyes flew open, his face tainted with tears as he stared at Misaki. Misaki backed away from him going closer to the ledge without noticing. As Takumi advanced a step, Misaki backed away another step. Suddenly Takumi stopped, Misaki paused a moment before taking a dangerously large step away from him. Misaki's foothold was loose as she lost her balance and started to fall. Misaki's heart raced as she plummeted. Looking up she saw Takumi stare down wide-eyed. Misaki braced herself for the impact. Her eyes flew shut as her body landed on the surface of the "ground". The impact took the wind out of her body, Misaki felt herself sinking. Her mind stopped, she could not process anything. Her body felt heavy, her lungs burned for oxygen. As her body stopped sinking, Misaki's head hit against a hard surface. The next thing Misaki saw was darkness.

Takumi stared as the female plummeted down four stories without waiting for her to hit the ground. Takumi raced down the stairs to the grounds. His eyes scanned the area and his eyes fell upon the pool. Running to it without a second to spare. Takumi jumped into the pool and gently picked the female up. There were many questions that were unanswered but his main priority was to save this female. There was a sense of familiarity to her but Takumi just could not remember. Checking her pluse, Takumi felt relieved to find a pulse. Her blonde hair stuck to her face. Her clothes soaked through. Takumi whipped out his cellphone and dialed for a private ambulance. Takumi removed his jacket and draped it over the female.

Takumi thought about what he did earlier. He must be stupid to do such a thing. End his life? That would just cause more hurt. Even a complete stranger had the brains to stop him. The stranger had awakened him from his foolishness and she had taken his fall. Who is she? Wait...Stranger? Takumi went back to the body on the ground. He gently swept her wet blonde hair away from her face. Suddenly who she was struck him. W..wait...Misaki Sanzenin? Takumi thought the similarity between her and Misaki Ayuzwa was significant. Little bits of facts pieced together in his mind and a stupid idea and reason popped in his head. It was impossible...It cannot be. It's fake. Takumi told himself.

"H..how did she know that I attended Seika? How did she know I was here? " Takumi thought again. He was so deep in thought that he did not realize that the ambulance arrived and the paramedics had lifter her onto the stretcher and had lifted her into the ambulance. A nurse approached him and said.

"Sir...Are you alright would you like to follow us to the hospital?" The nurse asked. Takumi snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head and muttered.

"I have to notify her parents...She's Misaki Sanzenin and I'm Takumi Walker." Takumi said nonchalantly as he stood up leaving a shocked nurse standing there trying to comprehend what he just said. Takumi walked away from the school and suddenly he felt panicky and confused. Takumi ran to the Sanzenin household and slipped through the metal gates and rammed into someone. Looking up, he saw a familiar smug face.

"Tora..." Takumi muttered his hair was disheveled and his emerald eyes lacked the usual tranquility.

* * *

How was it? A twist! YAY! Hope you enjoyed it!


	13. The Aftermath

**A/N:**

* * *

_** Hello! Before you scroll down or swipe down and skip my pathetic authors note. I just wanted to wish all of you reading right now a Happy Christmas! Or a late one. (Depends on when you read this) I can't get presents for you guys. :'( But this Chapter is my present to you! Hope you like it. (Waits for when you guys throw tomatoes at me.) Okay carry on with your reading! I JUST LOVE YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! (High on sugar)  
**_

* * *

_Where we left off..._

_ Takumi was looking very flustered when he approached the Sanzenin Household. Guess who he bumped into? Yep, that smug faced playboy. Tora Igarashi. What would happen next?_

* * *

Takumi looked up pointedly at Tora, his eyes narrowing as if debating whether to tell him the news or not. Takumi finally made up his mind and he sighed before ushering Tora back into the house. To his surprise, Takumi entered the living room to meet the eyes of six adults all talking while sipping afternoon tea. Apparently, no one really noticed him. Takumi shook his head while pulling a protesting Tora into the kitchen far from the prying eyes of the six adults.

"H..hold up! Takumi? What the heck was that about?!" Tora said sputtering as he caught his breath. Takumi sighed for the second time that afternoon.

"Look, first of all Tora. Why are my parents here? Wait..That's not important right now. The important thing is that Misaki Sanzenin is in hospital right now."

Tora stared at Takumi mouth open and eyes not blinking.

"What?! Is her condition serious?" Tora exclaimed. As he comprehended what Mr Takumi had said.

"Look! Just tell the adults outside what's going on. I have to go find Cedric to find out whats her medical records." Takumi muttered. That was the lamest excuse he had thought off in his life. He just hoped that Tora would be a little dimmer than usual today. Tora just nodded his head as he composed himself to tell the six adults seated in the living room. While Takumi called Cedric to pick him up and drive him home. Takumi left through the back door, the least thing he wanted to happen right now was a heated confrontation with his father.

"Where to young master?" Cedric asked as he looked through the front mirror and peered at Takumi. Takumi muttered home and Cedric nodded his head and shifted his gaze onto the road. Takumi stepped out of the car and quickly bolted up the marble stairway to get to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed and buried his face into his hands. His life was a shipwreck. Nothing could ever turn out right. Takumi flopped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"How dumb can I get?" Takumi muttered to no one in particular. He lost that level-headed rational part of him when he thought about her. Every single waking thought was about her but strangely enough. He stopped thinking about her when he was around Misaki Sanzenin. Both of them could be exact carbon copies. Besides the fact that they were worlds apart.

"Its better to face what's coming." Takumi muttered as he slipped on a new shirt and grabbed his coat before sprinting down the stairs to his car. His car unlocked with a click of a button as he slipped into the driver seat and drove off to the private hospital. Suddenly his phone rang. Glancing at the caller. Takumi swiftly answered the phone.

"Yah Tora?" Takumi said calmly.

"Is your brain hollow? Takumi Walker? You didn't even tell me which hospital it is?!" Tora exclaimed, clearly annoyed with Takumi.

"Oh...Sorry about that. Its Yokohamana Private Hospital." Takumi muttered. Without another word, Tora hung up. Takumi wordlessly drove his way to the hospital. Stepping out of his car, Takumi entered the quiet hospital and approached the nurse.

"Misaki Sanzenin." Takumi said almost nurse looked shocked but managed to utter.

"Top 's the access card to enter her ward. M...mr Walker." The nurse handed Takumi the access card before busying herself with paperwork. Takumi pushed open the ward doors after swiping the access card to see the doctor examining an unconscious Misaki.

"How's she." Takumi asked concernedly. The doctor looked up and shook his head.

"She has 4 broken bones in her legs and a fractured elbow. That's not what I am worried about, its her head. She knocked it on impact with the swimming pool floor right?" The doctor asked worriedly. Takumi gave a nod of his head.

"Okay, we'll see after she wakes up." The doctor said with a sigh as he left the room. Takumi sighed as he slumped onto the couch burrowing deeper into a guilt ridden conscience. Misaki stirred as she gasped in pain. Takumi looked up his emerald eyes brimming with crystal tears, Blinking back the tears she approached her petite form.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" Takumi asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah, Takumi you do know whatever reason you had for jumping down the building. Isn't worth your life." She said as she winced due to the pain in her legs.

"Since when did you start calling me Takumi?" Takumi asked curiously.

"What? H..hey...Takumi? I'm getting dizzy..I..i.." Misaki stuttered before blacking out again. Takumi gently set her down and rushed to call for the doctor, whom rushed back in to check on Misaki.

"As I suspected, Misaki is experiencing one of the effects of multiple sclerosis: memory loss. She only remembers things that happened in the time span of about 18 years. There is a particular 3 years in her life, she has forgotten. If I'm not wrong it was her high-school years. Something traumatizing must have happened during those 3 years. Her brain's self-defense mechanism made her forget those particular years in her than that she's perfectly alright."The doctor said. Takumi nodded feeling relieved.

Soon everyone arrived. Misaki's parents were hysterical. While Tora stood there dumbfounded. The doctor requested that Misaki needed her rest so everyone was ushered into the mini-living room. A room in the executive ward that Misaki was in.

"T...takumi would you mind explaining what happened to Misaki?" Okinako sniffled. Takumi cast a wary look to his parents. Patricia Walker smiled gently.

"Actually, Takumi's going through a little problem with his mental health..." Patricia stuttered. Edward gently patted Patricia.

"Takumi actually has depression from...a recent encounter." Edward said softly as he glanced at his son who was hanging his head. Patricia stifled a sob as she went to hug Takumi who was close to tears. Tora looked at Takumi with sympathetic eyes. Takumi looked up silently choking back on his tears. Takumi explained whatever that happened. After his story, Toshinami and Hiroshi left the hospital to catch a flight to Canada not before comforting Hiro and Okinako. Tora was to stay back in Japan to take charge of the headquarters. The ward was in enveloped in silence, the only sound was the ticking of the clock.

Soon, Edward and Hiro left to attend a business seminar in Kanagama. Silence embraced the room and it was pin drop silence. Before Tora exited the ward to answer a call. Patricia looked at her son worriedly and looked at Okinako.

"Please take care of him. I'm late for a meeting with my sister." Patricia said sadly. Okinako smiled weakly as she waved Patricia off.

"Okinako-Sama, I'm sorry for what happened to your daughter. She lost her memory because of me." Takumi said looking up.

"It's okay Takumi. I doubt Misaki's injuries are very serious. For her memory, I'm actually glad that she forgot those years." Okinako said comfortingly. Takumi looked at Okinako questioningly. Okinako sighed.

"Well, to start off. Misaki is my daughter and as you know my company was attacked by the Anoirus. During that time, I had been married and was with my husband's child. Our company was pulled all the way down. In fear of our child's safety we sent her with a maid to Japan. She has been in contact with my husband and I. In fact she passed away 2 years ago. The child was Misaki and it was right after her graduation at high-school when I located her and brought her to England. I think that was the day, her high-school sweetheart left her." Okinako muttered.

"What high-school did she attend?" Takumi asked. Okinako shook her head.

"Misaki never told me. She said that that place has many pleasant memories with him and it was painful to remember. I'm glad she can forget all that pain and maybe just maybe the scars of lost love would disappear along with the memories." Okinako said smilingly. Takumi nodded and the both of them ceased their conversations.

While Tora outside had heard their conversation. The more he heard, the guiltier he felt. He had meant to play Misaki Sanzenin like a rag doll like any other rich girl. He was a player since high-school, what would change. In the end, he would just get bored of them and dump them like trash. Stuffing his phone back into his pocket, Tora left the hospital feeling guilty and angry with himself.

* * *

_**How did you find it? Good enough to be a Christmas present. From a friend in Singapore? Sorry, I'm not from UK or USA. HAPPY CHRISTMAS! : )**_


End file.
